Series 5
Series 5 of Fireman Sam aired in Wales in 2003 and in 2005 in England and Australia. Episodes #Danger Falling Sheep #The Big Freeze #Twist of Fate #A Real Live Wire #Bug Eyed Boy From Venus #Bath Time for Dusty #Neighbourhood Watchout #Twitchers in Trouble #Carnival of Junk #Mummy's Little Pumpkin #Joker Soaker #Fit for Nothing #Deep Water #Beast of Pontypandy #Pizza Palaver #Fun Run #Trouble and Squeak #King of the Jungle #Norman's Invisible Friend #High Jinx #The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces #Fiery Finale #Birthday Surprise #Firefighter of Tomorrow #Fields of Fire #Let it Snow Characters *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Penny Morris *Station Officer Steele *Trevor Evans *Dilys Price *Bella Lasagne *Norman Price *Sarah and James *Rosa Characters Introduced *Mandy Flood *Mike Flood *Helen Flood *Tom Thomas *Woolly *Dusty *Pavarotti *Photographer Cast *John Sparkes as Sam, Elvis, Station Officer Steele, Norman, Dilys, Mike, Trevor and Tom *Sarah Hadland as Penny, Mandy, Helen and Bella *Joanna Ruiz as Sarah and James Trivia *This is the last of many things: **The last season to use stop-motion model animation. From Series 6 onwards, the whole animation is done in CGI. **The last series to have Dilys Price's shop having the name "N.W. PRICE" market. **The last season to feature Bella Lasagne up until the tenth season and the last season to feature Rosa. **The last season where Norman has round glasses. From Series 6 onwards, he would have square glasses which are blue. However he will still have the same clothes as this season. **The last season where Norman has green eyes. He has blue eyes in Series 6 onwards. **The last time Dilys has no glasses. She will have glasses from season 6 onwards. **This is also the last season where Norman is seen as the local paperboy. **This is the last season that any characters are wearing a Hi Vis. *This is the first season of many things: **This is is the first season for the characters to have their own voices provided by different voice actors instead of all by the same person. **This is the first to have the characters' mouths move in sync with the voices. * This is the only season of many things: ** The only season to feature Dusty. ** The only season in which Woolly is shown as a baby and Norman's pet lamb. From Season 6 onwards, Woolly would be a adult ewe and would live just behind the Floods' house. ** This is the only season to be animated by Siriol Productions. ** Station Officer Steele's office is the only room which has remained the same since the original series. It will soon be changed later on in the CGI series. ** The emergency bell is still the same one from the original series, but it is now being depicted the other way up. ** Sam drove Jupiter in every single episode. Behind the Scenes Tim-allen-firemansam-series5.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Episode "King of the Jungle") Tim.Allen.FS5.High.Jinx.jpeg|Other Behind Scenes (Episode "High Jinx") FSs5.jpg Promotional Images Fs.s5.firecrew.jpg|Fireman Sam and the Crew in series 5 fireman-sam.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Jupiter.jpg 8254b_JimJam_SamPompiere_BG.jpg|Penny and Venus FSs5.Sam.Pole.jpg|Sam Slidding from the pole on a promo ADF.jpg|Sam and Rosa on a Promo FSs5.Sam.Elvis.Penny.JPG|Sam, Elvis and Penny File:Fireman_Sam_and_the_crew_in_series_5.png Category:Television Series Category:Season 5 Episodes